


At Ease, Soldier

by agentbb8 (valphonse)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valphonse/pseuds/agentbb8
Summary: A series of musings about Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.  Hopefully, eventually, will be a proper piece of fanfiction inspired by art and conversations with a good friend.  Time periods will frequently shift, pre-fall, post-fall, in-the-thick-of-the-fall, expect anything.  Most of all, expect longing for the good ol' days.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> The Kids Aren't Alright

"Not like you to slip away when Reinhardt starts singing."

A playful voice, but bold with certainty, traveled from behind Jack Morrison. Jack lowered his head. Chin against his chest, he chuckled. 

"Gabriel, please, you know I can't get enough of 'Flying on the Wings of Tenderness--'"

Gabriel Reyes was already giggling, absolutely beside himself before Jack could finish his sentence; he nudged his shoulder up against the Commander's. Jack's head turned up to face him with a smirk. 

"How many?"

"Goddam, two, you smell it on my breath, huh--"

"Hard not to. You stink." Jack nudged back.

"Not unlike any other day." Gabe flashed a grin.

Jack shook his head. 

The balcony they were on was a tucked away space, a haven Jack often went to when celebrations threw him into sensory overload. Gabe knew he always went here. This was the first time he followed in... a few years, which threw Jack off, though he wasn't sure why it did. Gabe was always doing things that threw him off his balance. 

Tonight the entirety of the Overwatch forces met for a Gala of sorts, something to break the tension, spice up the day to day. There was a fairly recent win for them: shaking up the Deadlock Gang and the surrounding areas they influenced. Gabe never came back to base empty handed.

"How are the new recruits?"

Gabe raised a brow, "Aye, you mean the kid." 

Jack scoffed, "No, I mean *all* the new recruits--"

"He's gonna eat himself into a coma, that's for sure."

They were silent for a few minutes. 

"Why did you follow me?" Jack wouldn't look at him. Gabe would read his mind if he did that.

"You're changing."

... *Forget it*, now he had to look at him, brows furrowed, "No shit."

"Is war worth celebrating? That's what repeats in your head, right?" 

"No." Jack sighed and stood up straight, fixing up his uniform, "No, every lifeless set of eyes I've had to look into, that's what." 

"The kid, Jesse's his name... "

Jack blinked. Where was this coming from?

"Y-Yeah, I know."

"Kid probably thinks about that a lot, too." 

They were silent again, both of their gazes set forward, and their postures alert despite every desire to slump back against the railing. *Let's go back to five minutes ago.* Jack was always wishing he could go back to five minutes ago. 

He sighed. "I... understand what you mean... it's important to remember the living, the lives we shape, the future we can mold... "

Gabe breathed sharp through his nose.

"Gabe, what's--"

"Rose called, said she doesn't want to talk to me when I call the house any more. Doesn't even want me to ask her Mom how she's doing... " 

Jack's whole body softened. He rested golden hair in the crook of Gabe's Neck. 

"She's a teen. We were all assholes to our parents then. This'll pass."

Jack closed his eyes, and they stayed that way for a while, the air filled with laughter and wild bustling from the auditorium. 

Gabe smiled, "Guess I better get used to Teens, huh?" 

Jack snorted, "Guess you better."

Jack couldn't remember when he decided to press his lips beneath Gabe's jaw. He couldn't recall how quickly Gabe shifted, the gentle tickle of Gabe's facial hair against his skin. It was warm, a rush of belonging, safety, and normalcy in the midst of chaos. One of the last moments between them that wouldn't go up in smoke. 

"... You really think she'll forgive me?" Jack had never heard Gabe speak so softly. His heart hurt.

"She loves you, Gabe, she always will."

Gabe stared, intent on Jack's eyes, the exact spot Jack didn't want to get himself into, "Do... you love me?"

"Of couse, you're my... best friend." The words fell from Jack's mouth easily, like they had been rehearsed a million times. 

It felt like Gabe was floating away... Jack still stood there, his focus lost on nothing.

Reaper spoke.

"Better get some rest, Commander." 

\--

"I'll rest after I find you." Jack whispered through his teeth.


	2. #2 Fatherhood

Fatherhood, what a formidable task. 

The daily check boxes were, in general, simple for Commander Morrison to notch: wake up before the rest of the world, check, shower, check, brush and pick at his teeth, check, powder on whatever foundation Ana picked up for him, check, smooth his uniform, check, puff up his chest and nod in the mirror, check. 

Fatherhood? That's a box left unchecked. Jack didn't leave tasks undone. 

"Oi! Morr--er, Commander! How are ya this morning!" 

Lena was bouncing in time with Jack's steps and, despite wanting to uphold a stoic, attentive air about himself, Jack cracked the softest smirk. 

"Well rested. And you, Oxton?" 

Lena snorted, "You? Well rested? Only so much that can be covered up--"

"I presume you have some training to do with Agent Shimada?" Jack's eyes went wide as Lena grasped his arm and looked up at him with a sharp stare.

"Ya alright?" She spoke the quietest he'd ever heard her speak. 

"... I'm quite alright, Soldier."

"I just, ya know, word gets round, heard ya got into it with the new recruit again--"

"'Word gets round,' meaning Shimada told you." 

Lena flung her arms up and hopped... backwards... smacking into another recruit and profusely apologizing to them before flashing Jack a final grin. 

She waved as she blinked away, "I didn't say, Dad!!"

"Dad... " Jack repeated, utterly dumbfounded. "... Dad..."

"Can't stand how perky she is this early. Coffee?"

Jack shifted his gaze downward, still deep in thought, and saw Gabe's reflection, his smile, inside a cup of coffee. 

He shook his head and took a deep breath, raising his neck high once again to look into Gabe's eyes, "Of course, yes. Do you... mind coming to my office?"

Gabe chuckled, "Your office? Oh, what an honor." He shoved the coffee in Jack's chest, already trotting his way to the Commander's den.

"Shut up," Jack laughed. 

"I know what's on your mind, Jackie--"

"You always do. It's infuriating." He gave a light smack to the back of Gabe's head, "Don't fuckin' call me that."

Gabe's laugh was deep, it echoed through Overwatch's corridors; everyone always knew it was a rough day when they didn't hear Gabe's rugged laugh at least once. 

The office was... a mess. Really no other way to put it. Papers were everywhere. This invasion, that bombing, those protests, every slice of bad news ready to be consumed. Floating holograms of high priority targets scattered about and maps with multiple waypoints to who knows what lined the walls. The only space untouched by wartimes oppression was Jack's back desk, tucked away and mostly private. This is right where Gabe headed. 

Sighing, Gabe plopped on top of the desk, scooping up a photograph, "This is new, who's this?"

Jack waved his hand, collapsing into the chair next to but lower than Gabe.

"No one."

"No one's pretty handsome." 

"McCree has been insufferable, I'm sure you're aware of this," Jack rubbed off his reading glasses and slipped them on, his hand starting to jot something down on one of his tablets.

Gabe rolled his eyes and slapped the photograph on the tablet Jack was writing on.

"That's my problem." 

Jack took the photograph in his hand.

"It's my problem, too, when he keeps making it my problem."

Gabe rubbed his forehead, "Shit, Morrison, he just wants your approval."

Jack scoffed and raised a brow, looking up at Gabe.

"Why does he want that from me?"

"Why does any kid wanna be accepted, y'know?"

Jack turned his gaze back to the photograph. "I... I don't know, I guess."

"Jack, there's way more important things to be worryin' about than a nineteen year old's shit fits." 

Jack continued to stare, silent. When his mind wandered, it took a lot to bring it back to the present, he could spiral for hours... Gabe's finger underneath his chin, that brought him reeling back to reality in a second. 

"What's up?"

Jack pulled away from the touch, leaning back in his chair, and he huffed; a line of wetness trailed down his cheek, he had no idea when that happened. He usually didn't. He was petrified of the day he had to give the most important speech of his career and he'd come to find out he'd been crying. 

"Vincent."

Gabe nodded. "Vincent?"

"That's 'no ones' name."

"He's good?"

Jack searched Gabe's eyes. What did he mean by that? That could mean... multitudes. 

"He's... he's great." 

Gabe nodded, again. 

"Are we done here?" 

Jack rolled the chair forward and rested both his hands on Gabes thighs, his stare intense, his brows furrowed. 

"Tell McCree he's doing a fine job, and I appreciate... his honesty and passion."

Gabe wore a huge smile and shook his head. 

"Tell him yourself, idiot."

"He'll try to hug me again."

Gabe laughed. Tension left Jack's body. His hands took Gabe's scarred cheeks, and just as swiftly, Gabe removed them. He held Jack's hands tight.

"Vincent's great, yeah?" 

Jack's lip trembled. 

"He's so great." His words were almost inaudible. 

\--

That night, Jack had one mission. Compliment Jesse. A simple task. A simple check box, easily notched. Upon entering the dining hall, he could already hear Reinhardt acting out a dramatic tale. Angela, Torbjorn, Lena, Winston, even Genji, all laughing and clapping, drinking and embracing. 

This is my family, Jack thought to himself, and he let out a joyful sigh. 

Jesse is part of this family now. 

Gabe had the boy in a headlock. His cowboy hat waved wildly in Gabe's hand, he flailed and kicked, every fiber of his being destined to reclaim that stupid hat. 

Jack snatched it, catching Gabe completely off guard. The corner of his lips tugged up; he adored surprising Gabe, because the man rarely was. Jack positioned the hat back atop Jesse's head and took a seat on the bench next to him. He waved for Torbjorn to pass him a mug of ale. 

"You're... you're doin' great, kid."

Jack's eyes buldged the moment it set in what was occuring.

"THANK YA, PA!!" Jesse wrapped the Commander up in his arms, tears in his eyes, stink on his breath...

"DID EVERYONE LET THIS BOY DRINK?"

The entire table cackled, especially Gabe, his cell phone already out, surely taking video. Jack groaned... Fatherhood... 

In that moment, and in moments to come, he wished he could have shared that task with Gabe.


End file.
